Destructor o Salvador
by martincucchi
Summary: Ha mucho tiempo un ser humano intervino en la guerra entre Demonios , Angeles y Angeles Caídos , alguien con un poder extraordinario que incluso los dragones temian , en esta fic contare su historia y porque era tan fuerte , para la humanidad el salvador pero para los seres sobrenaturales el destruidor .
1. Chapter 1

Destructor o Salvador: Prologo

Esta historia se situará en el mundo de High School DXD solo que muchos milenios antes y contara la historia de un chico humano que intervino en la Guerra entre Demonios, Ángeles Caídos y Ángeles y asesino a Dios reformando el mundo, pero antes de eso contare su historia , como gano sus poderes y luego estoy pensando en continuar una antigua historia que yo publique de High School DXD llamada la nueva historia del Dragón donde este personaje intervendrá

Branji es un chico normal de una pequeña ciudad japonesa sus padres hace un tiempo sus padres se habían divorciado, él se fue con su madre mientras su hermano menor se fue con su padre, él se fue otra ciudad su madre se casó con un viejo mientras que su hermano de 7 años se quedó con su padre en la pequeña ciudad.

A cada día su padrastro y madre le decían cosas horribles sobre su padre haciendo ver como una persona mala lo que el chico que tenía 14 nunca había creído que su padre lo fuera con el tiempo se lo creyó y paro de hablar con su padre.

1 año más se pasó el chico ahora con 15 años su madre se separa del viejo que siempre maltrataba al niño lo hacía hacer cosas que no quería y no dejaba la niño ser quien él era , al joven le gustaba ver anime , leer manga y comics pero este viejo no se lo dejaba y decía que tenía que leer libros e informarse sobre cosas importantes , solo escuchar música nacional no extranjera , etc. el viejo intento crear otra versión de el con el joven , el joven aunque contra su voluntad cedió y siempre hacia lo que el viejo quería .

Un tiempo después su madre y padrastro se separaron, su madre se fue con él a otra casa casi todos los días su madre salía a fiesta con una vecina, Vivian con la pensión que el padre del niño pasaba todos los meses.

Algunos meses después el padre entra en contrato con él y lo invita a pasar las vacaciones con él , lo que el niño acepta , allá su padre se da cuenta que su ex –mujer conto mentiras sobre él y le cuneta toda la verdad a su hijo , al comienzo su hijo no se lo cree pero con el tiempo se da cuenta que su madre le había mentido toda la vida (toda la vida la madre hablo mal del padre) sobre su padre , el niño se siente triste la persona que el más confiaba fue la que más lo engaño , el niño le pide al padre para volver a vive allí , el padre consigue en la justicia traerlo y su madre solo le reclama plata a su padre , el padre promete pagarle una pensión por una año y la madre dejo de joder .

El chico antes era un niño alegre pero ahora se había vuelto una persona fría sin emociones y a pesar de los esfuerzos de su padre , hermano y abuelos que lo criaron también de algunos amigos y amigas que se habían criado como hermanos desde la infancia nada cambiaba y el niño seguía igual de serio y frio no demostraba emoción ninguna por nadie pero por dentro estaba muy triste , él se había decidido cerrar para el mundo solo había una persona que realmente se había dado cuento de lo él sentía un gran amiga suya la más íntima hacia el que estudiaba en el mismo colegio que él iba a ir solo que una año más arriba .

Su suerte era que el novio de esta chica iba a estudiar en la misma clase que él.

En el primer día pasaron las tres primeras clase, muchos compañeros y profesores intentaron acercarse al pelo el los evadía o los trataba muy fríamente.

En el recreo un chico rubio se le acerca en el recreo y le sonríe.

-Hola tú debes de ser Branji-San –Dijo el desconocido.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? -Pregunta Branji.

-Soy Tano-Dijo el chico ahora con una sonrisa más grande lo que hizo enojar más todavía al nuestro joven.

\- ¿Tu eres el novio de Yuri? (es la amiga de nuestro protagonista nombrado anteriormente)-Afirma Branji.

-Correcto-Dijo Tano.

\- ¿Seamos amigos? -Pregunta Tano.

-No me interesa –Habla Branji dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

Tano solo ríe.

Al otro día una chica se le acerca, comienza a intentar hablar con él (intentar por nuestro chico no le da pelota).

Por semanas todos los días la chica solo intenta simpatizar con nuestro chico.

Sus compañeros le estaban agarrando odio porque este chico no le daba atención a nadie ni a Tano la persona más genial que conocían.

A la salida se arma un grupo de 20 chicos para intentar darle una lección a Branji.

Todos lo rodean en el medio de la calle.

-Por favor paren –Pide Tano.

Nadie lo escucha.

Todos parten a golpearlo, pero el chico se agache y golpea un gancho en uno y continua con dos patadas derribado más dos.

-Maldito –Gritan algunos.

-Vengan-Dijo Branji.

Dos más van a atacarlo, pero el esquiva y golpea el estómago de uno con un golpe y el otro lleva una patada en los genitales.

5 se acercan, pero son golpeados y caen

Los restantes atacan, pero no duran mucho y solo queda uno de pie este ataca, pero es agarrado del pescuezo y Branji pone un pequeño cuchillo sobre el mismo.

-Por favor no me mates –Pide desesperado.

Branji lo suelta guarda el cuchillo y se va.

Esa misma noche unos bandidos persiguen a una compañera de Branji, su nombre es Luna (la misma que siempre intenta hablar con él pero él siempre la niega), llega a un callejón sin salida y los ladrones la están por agarrar cuando alguien de repente aparece y los derrota dejándolos desmayados esa persona era Branji.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Pregunta Luna.

Branji muestra su cara.

Luna siente un alivio al ver a Branji.

Branji la acompaña a su casa a Luna sin decir una palabra y luego se va sin despedirse, dejando a Luna pensando:

-Siempre es tan frio conmigo, pero cuando lo preciso el me salvo, pero luego sigue siendo frio –Piensa Luna.

Al llegar a casa Branji se encuentra con su padre.

-Te vi con la chica como la salvaste y la trataste fríamente a pesar de estar enamorado de ella –Dijo Rik (padre del chico).

-Tengo mis motivos todos los hombres de nuestra familia cargan con una maldición, toda mujer que se enamore de uno de nosotros luego se vuelve triste y a veces una mala persona como le paso a mi madre, quiero protegerla de esto si es necesario sufriré yo no soy la persona con quien ella debe quedase me llevare estos sentimientos a la tumba –Dijo Branji dándole la espalda a su padre.

Al otro día todo seguía igual entre Luna y Branji, él la seguía tratando mal.

Se pasaron unas semanas y algunos bandidos secuestraron a Luna para hacer que Branji fuera y matar ambos por lo sucedido debía de haber unos 10 mil en un pequeño lugar de la ciudad.

Un cierto día de mañana Branji recibe un video con Luna pidiendo o mejor dicho rogando ayuda, eso puso la sangre de Branji a hervir su padre estaba junto y prohibió hacer algo al chico, pero el chico no obedeció.

En la misma noche el chico agarra dos Katanas japonesas que le había obsequiado su fallecido bisabuelo y 2 pistolas de su padre, agarra la moto de su padre y sale camino al lugar a rescatar a Luna.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. espero que les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo 1 :Ranacimiento

Hola a todos unos saludos, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Capítulo 1: Renacimiento

Branji iba lo más rápido que podía, quería salvar a Luna con todo su corazón, esa chica era todo para él, por su culpa ella estaba ahí, este grupo era un grupo criminal que rondaba por el mundo y que el ayudo la policía a detener en su antigua ciudad.

Ella había sido capturada por su culpa, el odio lo dominaba, pero más odio del que sentía por el grupo criminal, era de sí mismo por no poder protegerla de todo esto.

El chico llega al lugar había helicópteros parados y armamento muy fuerte como para un ejército, pero eso no lo intimido se movió por entre las sombras, asesino a 5 guaridas con las Katanas y entro a lugar, antes tomando las pistolas que los soldados y algunas bombas, algunos momentos después el chico se encuentra adentro del lugar batallando con el ejército, su suerte era que venían de a grupos pequeños, un tiempo después el chico llega con Luna, esta llora al verlo.

-Gracias -Dijo Luna.

-Estas aquí por mi culpa -Dijo Branji.

-Fue porque me salvaste, aquella noche -Dijo Luna.

-No, así descubrieron que yo estaba aquí -Dijo Branji.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunta Luna.

-Eso no importa ahora-Dijo Branji.

-Importa si -Dijo Luna.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunta Branji.

-Por para mi eres un desconocido, nadie más te conoce, he hablado con tu padre, amigos y familiares tuyos, pero todos dijeron lo mismo que no eres la misma persona, eres un completo desconocido para todos, no sé si eres un criminal o simplemente una persona que protege lo que ama, pero se cierra al mundo -Dijo Luna esperando una respuesta.

-Cuando me fui aproximadamente a un año entre aun grupo especial que combatía grupos criminales como este, fueron varios meses, nos convirtieron en armas, a algunos meses tuvimos la misión de infiltrarnos en este grupo que conseguimos y conseguimos encorralarlos poniendo su jefe en la cárcel, en el día que lo agarramos, él ya sabía que nos habíamos infiltrado , el asesino a todos mis compañeros , a mis amigos , él es una persona despiadada no siente nada mata sin resentimiento , fui el único que sobro , mis amigos fueron torturados y muertos en mi frente , fui el único que sobro, por eso me cerré no quiero perder a nadie más por eso alejo las personas de mi por eso te aleje porque no te quiero perder Luna -Dijo Branji mientras unas lágrimas caían .

Luna lo abraza, luego los dos salen del lugar asesinando a algunos de los criminales.

Se suben a la moto del padre de Branji, pero son perseguidos por los helicópteros, Branji consigue destruir algunos de los autos que los perseguían, pero de este modo los helicópteros no, el jefe de este grupo iba en uno de ellos.

Branji consigue separarse de ellos por algunos segundos dejando a Luna en un árbol.

-No te vayas-Suplica Luna.

-Tengo que hacerlo es la única forma de salvarte, pero te prometo que nos veros una vez más -Dijo Branji con una sonrisa

-Vuelve-Dijo Luna despidiéndose de él.

Branji sale por otro camino atrayendo la atención de los criminales.

Un poco después Tana y Rik (padre de Branji).

\- ¿Dónde está? -Pregunta Tano.

Luna apunta los helicópteros.

Rik se queda con Luna y Tano sigue atrás de Branji.

Branji con algunas de sus bombas había conseguido derribar los autos, pero quedaba 10 helicópteros, y tenía 10 bombas adhesivas, pero no tenía ideas como llegar hasta allá, pero en cualquiera de los casos seria envuelto en la explosión, pero eso no le importaba con tal de salvar a Luna.

A unos pocos metros se encontraba un tipo de rampa perfecta, que él usa para impulsarse tirando sus 10 bombas en los 10 helicópteros y luego arrojándolas, pero había un problema él estaba volando a la altura de los helicópteros y fue agarrado en la explosión.

Por el choque de los helicópteros se formó un gran agujero en la tierra, el cayo un poco alejado del lugar, casi todos sus huesos rotos habían perdido gran parte de la sangre de su cuerpo, solo le quedaba morir, lo único que podía hacer era hablar, de pronto aparece un único sobreviviente, el jefe de este grupo, con una pistola.

-Mira quien gano chico -Dijo Hailo (nombre del jefe de este grupo)

-Bueno, tu matándome yo muero, o moriré por mi condición, pero a cambio de eso tú te pudrirás en la cárcel, conseguí lo que quería voy a morir feliz, quien ríe por ultimo ríe mejor -Dijo Branji.

Hailo está por disparar el arma, pero es muerto por Tano.

-Es bueno verte -Dijo Tano.

-Gracias-Dijo Branji sonriendo

-Mira todo lo que fue necesario para que sonrieras-Dijo Tano.

Ambos ríen.

De pronto llega Luna, llorando al ver el estado de Branji.

-Te dije nos volveríamos a ver-Dijo Branji.

Luna lo abraza.

Rik se acerca.

-Creo que es el fin -Dijo Rik llorando.

-Sí, lo es Tou-San-Dijo Branji.

-Adiós a todos -Dijo Branji cerrando los ojos.

Pero de pronto alguien aparece y venía con una extraña máquina.

-Yo te puedo salvar Branji-San-Dijo un es desconocido.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Pregunta Tano.

\- El que puede salvar la vida de Branji-Hablo el extraño dejando un misterio en el aire.

-Acepto-Dijo Branji en sus últimos suspiros.

El hombre hace unas señales, unos hombres bajan y ponen a Branji en un tipo de piscina con n liquido extraño.

\- ¿Nos puedes decir quién eres o quiénes son? -pregunta ahora Luna.

-Eso lo diré cuando Branji que esté con nosotros -Dijo el hombre.

Luego de algunas horas pusieron a Branji en la extraña máquina.

La máquina era cuadrada y tenía el tamaño de una casa promedio, ella era formada por muchas computadoras donde algunos hombres probablemente científicos trabajaban en ella por adentro era como una cama hecha de un líquido blanco en algunas y negro en otros, emanando un tipo de energía extraña, pero en la parte superior de ella había millones de agujas.

Branji fue puesto en esta piscina, la energía complementaba a Branji como si fueran parte de un mismo ser, ella lo aceptaba.

Un tiempo después el líquido de la piscina se empezó a mover quedando exactamente dividido a la mitad, la izquierda todo el líquido negro, mientras que en la derecha todo el líquido era blanco con pequeños puntos más oscuros.

-Es hora de comenzar -Dijo el desconocido, enseguida uno de los hombres presiono un botón y las agujas bajaron hasta casi hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Branji, luego otro de los hombres presiono otro botón y las agujas hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de Branji, su sangre empezó a salir hasta llenan unos pequeños recipientes, en su cuerpo no había más sangre, Branji había muerto como humano.

-Que le hicieron malditos -Alcanza a decir tomando del cuello al desconocido hombre Rik entre lágrimas.

-Si tu hijo a muerte, tu hijo humano, pero es hora de que traigamos al verdadero Branji, el nieto renegado de Dios y Satanás.

-Que! -Gritaron todos.

Rik suelta al hombre.

Rik hace otra señal y rápidamente las agujas se retiran del cuerpo de Branji y aparecen otras perforando nuevamente el cuerpo de Branji, pero etas en vez de sacar ponen en su cuerpo varias sustancias una blanca, otra negra, otra amarilla, otra azul, otra verde y otra dorada además de una sangre negra y otra blanca, todo era un misterio.

El cuerpo de Branji comenzaba a cambiar a quedar más musculoso y un poco más grande en las dos energías una blanca y otra negra (de ángel y demonio) pero a su alrededor caían pluma negras y blancas.

Branji no mostraba señal de estar vivo y todos mostraban preocupación menos el hombre hasta ahora desconocido.

-Es hora de que les explique, hace ya algunos milenios Lía la hija de Satanás y Eld el hijo de Dios debían enfrentarse en un encuentro hasta la muerte, pero se terminaron enamorando en la lucha, un amor prohibido, prohibido por sus padres, pero ello siguió en frente tuvieron un hijo, en el día de su nacimiento el niño mostraba una energía y poder inmenso comparado al de sus abuelos y a cada segundo que vivía el absorbía toda la magia o cualquier otra energía que existirá a su alrededor , pero a los 7 días de su nacimiento aparecieron sus abuelos y asesinaron a sus padres de chico , Satanás matando a Eld y Dios matando a Lía , luego intentaron matar al chico pero su madre inconscientemente al borde de la muerte transfirió su alma y cuerpo al de un humano ambos fusionándose y esperando para nacer pero con un sello hecho por el sangre de Eld y Lía así sus padres jamás lo notaria este chico es Branji , la sangre que puse hace poco fue un resto que encontré de la sangre de Eld y Lía para romper el sello , y las sustancias son magia para que pueda despertar su verdadero poder -Dijo el desconocido .

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, el increíble poder físico de él, su inteligencia mucho más avanzada -Dijo Tano.

De pronto la maquina es destrozada de dentro para fuera por un ser con color de ojos diferente, su ojo izquierdo era negro y en su espalda del lado izquierda tenía tres alas de demonio, pero no cualquiera era de Over Lord (para los que no los recuerdan son aquellos Reis demonios que murieron en la batalla contra los Dragones Rojo y Blanco del cual Vali es descendiente de uno) , mientras su ojo derecho era blanco y poseía tres alas de ángel en su espalda del lado derecho y emanaba energías diferentes haciendo temblar el lugar .

Todos los que estaban allí salieron corriendo mientras eso Branji destrozo la máquina para que no le pudieran esto a nadie, entendiendo que lo había trasformado en un ser sobrenatural.

Hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima


End file.
